


quidnunc

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [3]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could not look into the eyes of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quidnunc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettucekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lettucekitty).



He was not like live people; the stars gleaming at her in the darkness, his eyes, burned to ashes the questions that entered them, and answered nothing. A living man’s words might leave her aching, his tongue the vessel of mysteries whose solutions his eyes betrayed. But _he_ — he was no man. There was so much that those lips could answer; so much, in a moment, that a single gesture could say.

She could, watching the curve of that mouth, float for that moment, even if it meant falling, too.

But she looked into the tiger’s eyes, and she faltered.


End file.
